The Lucky One
by Thorny Daisy
Summary: Ok this is a Luxord one-shot. my first ever one shot. plz let me kno if its any good! : p.s. i dont own kingdom hearts! shocker! anyway ENJOY! compledted


Hello All!! this is my first ever one-shot! dedicated to my friend who bet i couldn't do it! guess what? U OWE ME 9 DOLLARS!!

for all those who dont have to pay up, enjoy!

btw. i dont own kingdom hearts! or luxord... Enjoy!

btw (agian) there is a little romance in this. Not some yaio palozzza unless that is how u veiw this. BACK TO THE STORY :)!!

**OoOoOOoOoOoooooOOOOOoOoOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOoOoOooooOoOooOoOOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOoOoOoOoooOOoOOOOooOOOOoooOOoOooOooo**

"Ow... Ow... Ow... Oooowww." You muttered as you continued to take steps to your super awsome friggen bed. ...Well actually any bed would have been amazing at the moment.

You had just revieved a horrible beat down from that dog thing that travels with the sora kid. Perhaps calling him Rover didn't help the situation... Or Fido... Or Fifi...  
Either way you put it, that backdoor key holder and his friends could pack a punch. And you were the lucky one to find out.

"Ah bed sweet bed." You said as you jumped into the mass of sheets. Then you realized Jumping into bed, not a good idea. You rolled over onto your good side to see your mickey mouse alarm clock. According to Mickeys hands, it was a little past one in the morning.

"Dont i just feel special. I got my butt handed to me in less than thirty minutes. That has to be a new record." You said staring up at the ceiling.

"Not entirely." Said a voice from nowhere

You looked over to see Luxord emerge from a portal holding some cups and a thermous.

"Hey. How'd ya know where i was?" You asked sitting up painfully. Even though you were in pain, you still put on a big smile for Luxord.

"Lucky guess." He said grinning as he sat down on your bed.

"Would you like to know who holds the record for getting their bum kicked the quickest?" He asked pouring the liquid into the cups.

You nodded feeling yourself already getting sleepy agian.

"Xigbar!" He said with a laugh. "I think it was in his first battle, he went to pull out his gun but got knocked down before he had a chance to shoot! That why hes so fast now!" he said laughing.

You started to laugh, but it was short lived on account of the pain.

"Ow..." You muttered under your breath.

"What?" Asked Luxord noticing your sudden quietness.

"Nothing!" You said with a perky smile. Actually it hurt to even breathe.

He gave you a look that said,"I know your bluffing" but still handed you a cup filled with a drink. You put it to your lips and took a long sip.

"Wow this is good! How did you get this? Mansex doesn't allow anything awsome like chocolate after what happened." You said remembering the streaking nobodies on a sugar high.

"Hehe i know a guy. He owed me from a previous bet." He said smiling taking a sip of his own drink.

You both sat there for about ten minutes just enjoying each others company till Luxord had to ruin it.

"So... How was your mission." He asked taking your cup to refill it up with hot chocolate.

"... Fine." You said not really wanting to talk about how you couldn't fight to save you life.  
"My muscles are just a little sore." You said not looking at the gambler.

"Hm. I got stuck helping Demyx with his mission." he said not taking his eyes of you.

"Hm. Lucky!" You said with a grin!

Suddenly he jumped over to you and pulled down your zipper to you jacket to expose your black tank top underneath and underneath that a variety of scratches, bruises, hurt muscles and scars from new and old fights.

"HEY!!" You shouted pulling your zipper back up. But it was to late he had seen Luxord had seen most of your wounds.

"Oh..." He muttered. "Thats worse than Xigbar." He said absentmindly.

"Yeah well... Now you know. Im weak. Im more pathectic than Demyx. He knows how to get away and quit when he is ahead, but i just cant quit. Even if im fighting a losing battle." You said with a sigh.

"Im pretty tired. I think you should leave." You said turning around so your back was facing him.

Luxord obviously not hearing you or ignoring your dismissal, moved closer.

"Let me help you. At least with your sore muscles. With the looks of those sores you could use it." He said

You turned to face him about to tell him to leave, but then you saw his face. It looked genuinly concerend. You felt yourself caving in to the face. That dang stupid irrisistable puppy dog face.

"(sigh)f i say no will continue to ask?" You asked feeling yourself cave.

"Indeed!" Said Luxord grinning ear to ear for he knew you had caved on the inside. He set down his cup on your nightstand and made his way over to your couch where he patted a empty place that you could streach out on.\

You sighed and made your way over to the couch taking off your coat and placing it onto the armrest.  
"I dont think this is gonna work. I appreciate the thought though." You said streaching out to the best of your ability on the couch.

"You want to bet on it?" Luxord asked helping you with your shoes and getting them off.

"Sure why not." You said adjusting your jeans.

No sooner had you finished than he began to massage your legs. You were at first really freaked out because he was just randomly massaging your calves. It was kinda weird. But as he continued up your legs and made his way to the lower part of your back you started to relax. He wasn't giving off a preverted vibe. in fact it was the oposite. He acted very profesional and he made your legs start feeling better.

Everything was just so peaceful... until.

"OW!!" You gasped as Luxord touched your rib.

"Are you ok?!" He asked as he grabbed your shirt and pulled it up to see your ribs.

He then stopped and dropped your shirt. He started to apologize like mad. Even though moonlight illuminated the room you could see he was beginning to blush.

You stared at him while he continued to blather on. You realized that under that mischevious grin and fast moving hands, he was a someone really nice. He didnt want to hurt you.

You held up your hand to stop him from his continous rant on how stupid he was.

"You can pick up my shirt to look Luxord. I-... I trust you. I would do it myself but i cant hardly breathe so..." You said looking for his reaction.

He seemed suprise at first but quickly regained his composure and slowly lifted up your shirt. He lifted only high enough so that he could see the worse of your ribs. It wasnt high enough to see your bra you had noticed.

Being able to see the worst of the bruises he went back to work massaging the sore and hurt muscles. It felt so good that you dozed off and were awakin by him chuckling.

"Wuso funny?" You asked groggily.

"I believe I won the bet." he said smiling.

You smiled too. Everything felt so much better. All it took was a slight of hand.

"I guess you did. What did you win exacaly?" You asked turning onto your back.

After you had turned he picked you up bridal style and you both went back to your bed. He laid you down into the bed and then he suprised you by laying down next to you. You gave him a questioning look. Even though he was wearing his coat you were getting nervous agian.

"What exacaly are you winning?" You asked agian not liking this one bit. ok you were likiing it... alot... but you hoped he didnt notice in the moonlight

He noticed and chuckled

"Just seeing you feel better is reward enough. I want to make sure that you will be ok tonight. So I have won the right to sleep in your bed insted of the cold couch." He said with a smile.

You were convinced. If he wanted to do something he would have tried a long time ago.

You rolled over onto your good side and put your back to his chest. Feeling pleasure that he was warm you snuggled closer. It made you feel good to know he cared about you.

almost as much as you cared about him.

Quickly you turned on your side so that you were facing the startled nobody and kissed him softly on the lips. You then rolled over to your original side and snuggled in closer.

"Huh. I gotta say Luxord, im lucky to have you." You said dream talking more than anything.

He was quiet for a while then whispered

"No. Never before have i been so scared to take a gamble in my life. But i have now. Im the lucky one, I have you."

He fell asleep with you in his arms dreaming of queens of hearts with your face on them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok thats it tell me wat you think! love it hate it just want to talk. i welcome them.

lator gators


End file.
